muggle_bornfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy, that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's sacrificial protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived atHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted intoGryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends withRonald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups.[11] He became even better known in his early years for protecting thePhilosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sisterGinny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of Cedric Diggory and the returnof Lord Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather,Sirius Black, who was a father/brother figure to him. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort'sHorcruxes along with Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snapeand Fred Weasley and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In Harry's near-death experience after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on Voldemort. When told he could choose to live or to "move on," Harry chose to live, after he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry is also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the age of only seventeen. After the war, Harry became Auror and married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children; James Sirius, named after his father and godfather, Albus Severus, named after Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, and Lily Luna, named after his mother and good friend Luna Lovegood. Harry was also named the godfather of Teddy Remus Lupin. He became Head of the Auror Office in 2007 and occasionally went to Hogwarts to deliverDefence Against the Dark Arts lectures.